Camping in the Forest of Dean
by SheilaRegulusBlack
Summary: Reeny's camping trip, from her POV.


A/N: Another POV for ArtemisLupin2612's fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

I went on a so-called fun-filled experience camping trip with my nine friends whom I met on the Hogwarts Express, and three house-elves in the Forest of Dean. I had called it 'A good way to relax before my OWL year'.

The books were bought, robes laundered, trunks packed for the new term. I was the new Gryffindor prefect, too!

* * *

The first day

I was woken up to the sound of "REEEEEENY DAAAARLIIING, WAKE UP, WILL YOU?" shouted into my ear by Cassi. Then, I groped around for my wand and _Muffiliatoed_ myself.

At breakfast, Cassi told me, "Reeny, could *** please **** the ********?" I glared at her, so Theeny repeated the sentence and I glared at her too.

Then, Hermione intervened and asked, "Can I see your pots, Reeny?"

Little did I know, when Hermione was entertaining me, Penny stole my prefect's badge. I didn't notice until Artemis started yelling, "Pass Reeny's badge here!" Then I started chasing.

For about half an hour, I chased after them, trying to get my badge back. Though I was a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I failed miserably. The Chasers beat me hands down.

Luckily, eventually everybody pitied me and returned my badge.

Later, Theeny and me were chatting. She leaned over and muttered something to Cassi on her left. When she had finished, Cassi stared at her, and passed the message on, while I was totally confused. I saw Theeny mouthing, "One… Two… Three!" then, she let out a deafening scream and they all pointed wands at me, the Girl-Who-Lived, shouting, " _Aguamenti!_ " Sadly, I didn't know any drying charms, and I knew no one who knew any helped.

Then, after, Hecate (purposely or accidentally, I don't know) let me win at wizard chess. She said, "D***, f*** in h***!" I was annoyed, and _Silencioed_ Hecate. Annoyingly, Theeny canceled the charm in no time. Hecate continued swearing and Theeny _Silencioed_ me. Argh.

I knew Nike for a few years, so I could tell when she was lying when she said, "Reeny, there's something disgusting in your hair!" I was irritated, and yelled, "Shut up!" At that moment, Theeny swapped that dead fly and shoved it into my face, but at that time I didn't have the sense to _Evanesco_ it.

During dinner around the campfire, the fire went out for the tenth time. Penny swore, "I swear by Salazar that if the fire goes out AGAIN…" Then, I let out a exasperated groan.

Iris had convinced me to lie down and pretend to sleep so that I could yell, "BOO!" and surprise the others. However, my friends lingered in the doorway, insulting Albus Dumbledore, the one dear to my heart. something about a senile, doddering, meddling, idiotic old coot, and other ... more colourful expletives. They got a surprise from me - a yell, "SHUT UP!"

In the morning, Theeny told me a story. "Once upon a time, there were two girls called Cassi and Theeny. And Cassi said..."Cassi continued. "Once upon a time, there were two girls named Cassi and Theeny. And Theeny said..." And on and on and on.

Frustrated, I muttered, " _Muffiliato!_ "

* * *

I didn't see any of my friends. They were all in the Slytherin's room, busy doing something. Wards had been set, and no one was able to enter. However, my house-elf Jingle heard and imitated everyone's voices perfectly.

"Hecate, Ruby, Pandora, prologue is finished. Start editing!" (Artemis)

"You three do the odd numbers, we'll do even."(Iris)

"Have you finished with checking and resetting the wards yet? then come back and freakin' HELP!"(Cassi)

"Kreacher, get us some food, please."(Nike)

"Dobby, would you mind Summoning some more butterbeer?"(Penny)

"Could you eat more quickly? We still have half left to do and the deadline's tomorrow!"(Hecate)

"I think Irene's getting curious. Are you sure the wards are stable?"(Hermione)

"Dobby, Kreacher, kindly escort Jingle out. Theeny, you'll need to accomodate the wards for Jingle."(Ruby)

"Night, everyone! Everyone but Reeny is sleeping in here because of the night shifts, so I hope you all brought sleeping bags."(Cassi)

"Damn. That wasn't part of the contract."(Hecate)

"Seriously ... _Accio sleeping bags!_ "(Penny)

"Nope. _Evanesco._ "(Theeny)

"OI!"(Everyone except the Slytherins)

"I think you mean OI-NK. What a bunch of pigs."(Cassi)

"HEY!"(Everyone except the Slytherins again)

"Oh you want _hay_ to sleep on? Eccentric, but I think that can be arranged."(Artemis)

"Slytherins are not known for their compassion. Leave that to the 'Puffs."(Theeny)

This made me very curious, and I had a feeling that I would know soon.

Little did I know, this would not make me absolutely delighted.

* * *

As a result, I was totally bewildered when I was handed what seemed to be a completely blank book. I leafed through it, and saw the title. I pretended to be calm until I flipped to the first page and red the author's note, which was when I blew my top.

"NOT ONLY DID YOU SELL THIS FOR A GALLEON EACH TO EVERYONE IN HOGWARTS, YOU HAD TO POST IT ON THIS 'INTERNET' FOR _MUGGLES_ TO READ?"

So, outraged as I was, I spent the rest of the day trying to _Avada_ them. After that, they laughed, shook their heads, and told me it was a waste of a wonderful day.


End file.
